1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits; more specifically, it relates to a modulated trigger device and the method of fabricating the device.
2. Background of the Invention
Trigger circuits are used in electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuits, voltage clamping circuits and numerous other circuits when an event must be detected and reacted to quickly.